An Auror's Day
by Alastor Mad-Eye Moody
Summary: The aftermath of a Death Eater attack leaves Moody to babysit a little girl,who has a makeup kit and Moodys dignity is in the balance. In the second chapter it leads to fun in bed with his lover Rufus Scrimgeour Yes this contains Slash,and m/m sex.
1. All Work

_** All in a Days Work**_ (An Auror Moody Story)

**Characters:**Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody,OC, appearance by Rufus Scrimgeour.

**Warnings: **Moody wearing makeup? Does that count as Cross Dressing? and mentions of character death

**Summary: **After a Death Eater attack, Moody has to baby sit a little girl until her mother gets home. A little Girl, A makeup kit and Moody. Cuteness ensues, while Moody looses his dignity.

* * *

**All in a Days Work.**

Moody walked through the house, that had just been the scene of a major duel mere minuets ago. 2 of his fellow Aurors had been sent to saint mungo's and he doubted that he was going to see them in the same condition before the duel ever again, he had some how managed to walk out of this unscathed. Which for him was definitely a first. Checking every room for possible death eaters, and other human occupants, it felt like a hollow victory to him. They were to late, the entire family dead. It never seemed to get any easier.

As he walked through the house, flashes of the duel he remembered seeing. Flashes of colourful light that had painted the walls for seconds like flashes of light, still vivid in his memory,every step he took seeming to echo through the now dead quiet house. The rooms still filled with the Aura of the duels, magic energy so strong he could taste it on his tongue...the bodies of the victims still in the position they were found, mouths hanging open or contorted in some or other form of shock or pain, clothing torn, eyes open and staring lifelessly back at the world they had recently parted and he could do nothing to help them.

After checking every room in the now silent house, he came across the only room he hadn't checked, and it looked like the main-bedroom, as per protocol he did a human revealing charm before entering and without thinking nearly walked into the room, when the charm went off faintly, moving him into instant action. His magic eye glancing through the door revealed no one in the room, but he wasn't about to take that chance, they could just be hiding...

Slowly entering the door, the sound of the door creaking making the hairs on his neck raise unpleasantly, checking the corner and behind the door before he stalked in wand raised and ready for just about anything, knees bend to duck any unfriendly curses coming his way..."This is Alastor Moody o the Department o Magical Law Enforcement! Ya have exactly te the count o 3 te show yerself or ya will regret it!" He looked around once more, his eye not seeing what he knew had to be there...not in the closet or under the bed and the window was too high up to escape through without a broom, and it was warded the instance they had arrived and anti apparation charms had been put in place the moment they had arrived to preserve the scene of the crime and stop anyone from using magic to escape. He stood in the corner next to the door. "One...." Nothing! "Two...* Still nothing...."Three!!! come out now or ..." wait...was that a whimper?

His eye darted to the dressing table next to him, and under it was a child...a girl with coppery brown hair, and beautiful bright hazel eyes with coppery flecks in it to match her eyes, curled in on her self, looking up at the Auror tears in her eyes, covering her mouth, he could see that she was berating herself for the noise "Hullo there....Nothins gonna hurt ya lass, I'm from the ministry o magic" The little girl stared up at him looking a little braver, but still wedged under the dresser "My names Alastor Moody, an I am an Auror lass, I'm here te help ya! " He offered, feeling like he was talking to a piece of furniture not a child, but her eyes lit up when he said Auror and she glared at him "Poof!" She demanded, not rudely but with a spark of hope in her voice...at first Moody didn't understand, "Poof? ...Oh!!! Proof! Clever lass " he dug in his pocket and pulled out a gold card and slid it to her, on it read his name, age and a moving picture of himself, and in big black etched letters, Auror with the M.O.M symbol under it.

After a moment she clutched it to her chest for dear life and came out from under the dresser, and before he knew what happened she had run up to him and jumped up, without thinking he caught her and pulled her up to sit on his arm, she couldn't have been more that 6 years old, and she had lost most of her family. Her mother was a medi-witch at and would no doubt have heard of this if the Acid Green Skull above the house was seen, not to mention the Aurors at St. Mungos. He sat down on the dressing table stool and sat her on his knee, just then,Rufus Scrimgeour, arrived with 2 other Aurors in tow, the lad was a brilliant Auror if not just a tad jaded...but then again you'd have to be to be in this job. "Alastor! Whats going on!" He put a finger to his lip and looked down at the girl who was now clinging to his coat and burying her face in his neck with fright, Scrimgeours face didn't lighten but he gave a short nod "Right then, you watch her until her mother returns to claim her" He said as if this was news to Moody, who glared at him, making him shrink back, reminding him who was in charge "Right an ya can go and move the bodies so I can take her downstairs please" Said moody as sarcastic request that had been an Order.

Once the Aurors had left and Moody was alone with the little girl, who was eying her mothers makeup and now toying with the mascara on the table, resting the back of her head on his chest, the card still tightly gripped in her hand, moody s arm wrapped loosely around her waist so she didn't fall. Putting down the mascara she she looked up at Moody, reflection after awhile, tears streaming from her eyes, making him bounce his knee and rock her and bring her around so she was leaning her side against him instead of both gangly little legs hanging over either side of his leg "Shh lass, it'll be all right, ya'll see, yer mummy will be here soon, don't want her te see ya crying now do ya?" She made a little sniffing noise and shook her head, tears and snot flying everywhere, he produced a hank and brought it to her nose making her blow it, deciding that they needed to detracts her, and eying the makeup in front of him "how about we make ya look pretty fir yer mummy?" he asked gesturing to the makeup, while whipping the tears from her face, and doing a small freshening charm on it, the little girl bit her lip looking at the makeup and then gave a small reluctant smile, picking up a tin of blush and screwing the tin cap off it carefully, before handing it to Moody as if it were a priceless artifact and lifting her chin to offer her cheeks for the blush. Which in Moody's opinion was the cutest thing he had ever seen...Merlin help him if anyone saw him doing this.

Moody chuckled and carefully dabbed the pink blush on her all to pale face, before handing it back to the girl who had yet to give him his card back "Whats yer name by the way lass?" He asked as she considered the blush, taking the puff in hand and bringing it to his face "My names Gabby Sheehan, and I am 5 and one half years old!* She said proudly lifting her head as he moved his head well away from the puff of blush, making her scowl and wag her finger still holding the blush making it rise into the air "If your doing my face then I can do yours! Ony faiw!!!" Moody raised an eyebrow, she did have him there, he could hear how she was trying to get rid of her childish accent, but it still came up every once in awhile "Alright Gabby, but go lightly, men aren't suppose te wear makeup ya know!" She grinned and coated the puff with a thick layer of blush before liberally applying it to his scarred and battered face, carefully avoiding his eyes, her tongue caught between her teeth as she concentrated on the task.

Once she was satisfied, she capped the blush and picked up the misty green eyeshadow, and handed it to moody,who at this point looked like a pink tattered doily. "Close yer eyes Gabby" he said as he carefully applied the eyeshadow to both eyes, Gabby laughing slightly as it tickled "keep still!"..."Sorry Uncle Alastor" well he rather liked the sound of that, but was stalling, because he already lost one eye, he didn't feel like loosing another to a little girl and a makeup brush, but eventually he had no choice but to stop and closed the colour before she could use it, and put it on the table. Only for her to choose an electric blue one to match his eye "Close pwease!" She said, and he didn't like the idea at all! but the Pwease didn't give him much of an option and he closed his eye, his magic one spinning, after what felt like hours for a man who motto in life is constant vigilance, he opened his eye to find himself staring at a pink rag doll with a blue eye, that looked like a black eye. The girl gently put the eyeshadow down looking seriously pleased with her work on his eye, before picking up the mascara...Moody felt his stomach clench.

Taking the mascara, he carefully held applied it, and even then it was a clumsy job, but in the end it looked fine, she took it from him, and he felt like he was on some sort of sacrificial block! He was NEVER going to baby sit again! She stood up on his lap, tongue between her teeth and held the side of his face, as she applied it, once jabbing him in the eye, but aside from that, it went off without a problem and the dreaded mascara was capped and put away, Only to be followed by the lipstick.

Opening the lipstick, it was revealed to be dark red, Moody carefully applied it to her lips, whipping away any smudges that went astray. The little girl picked up a tissue from the table and pressed the her lips together to remove the excess, before going to work on Moody's lips. Then capped the lipstick and examined herself in the mirror, looking very pleased with the job Moody had done on her, and looked up at Moody's reflection looking doubly pleased, you would never have guessed that her Uncle and 3 Death Eaters were lying dead in the house and her father and brothers been carted off to St. Mungos. The world still shone brightly in some little place in the world for her. Getting off his lap she went to her mothers cupboard and retrieved an white straw sun hat with an over large sunflower adorning it, and a big red and black silk scarf, carefully putting them on Moody, who in his opinion looked like he was on the wrong side of a vicious marauding gorilla attack. Now with Hat and Scarf, watching as she put on her mothers high heel shoes, and another scarf, draped around her, like a Roman toga, complete with pearl necklace for a belt. Merlin Help him if any of the others Saw him like this...

And just because Merlin seems to hate him, Scrimgeour walked in "the Girls mother is...." Scrimgeour bit his lip, Moody managed a manly scowl even with layer upon layer of blush on, and even that didn't hide the real blush working on Moody's face..."Here....erm...(Coughing and looking away, a blush working on his own cheeks, Scrimgeour felt like it was indecent to look at Moody in Such a state) The girls Mother is here /sir/!" His voice shaking with the effort to not laugh, if only he had a camera!...Moody Sneered and Stood up, as the woman entered, tears streaming down her face, but stopped dead at the sight of Moody in makeup and her daughter dancing around the room, a large gold card in her hand. Scrimgeour cleared his throat again "I'll be going home now sir, bumping into every single conceivable piece of furniture on his way out, a peel of laughter been heard on his way down, even if Rufus Scrimgeour had to admit that only Moody could make makeup look that manly.

The girl spotted her mommy and ran up giving her a huge hug, her mother had stopped crying, the tiniest smile on her face as she looked at Moody, holding her daughter close to her "Thank you for looking after her Mr. Moody" She said prying the card from her daughters hands and handing it back to him "All part o being an Auror Mrs. Sheehan" that made Gabby grin and Mrs. Sheehan the older duplicate of her daughter nearly breakdown laughing, Though she would never, after how well he looked after her daughter "Would you like some coffee before you leave?" She asked picking up Gabby and putting her on her hip "No thanks, If ya don't mind I'd like te get home before I have te obliviate another one o me aurors?" That did bring a grin to Mrs. Sheehans face "Would you like to use our floo then? Its just across the landing?" He could have kissed her just then. "If ya don't mind?"

She shook her head and walked out the door to check the coast was clear before leading him to the fireplace, Gabby wanting to be put down this instance, ran up to Moody and hugged him around the waist, smudging her own makeup. "Thank you Uncle Alastor!!!" Moody smiled and patted her head taking a good handful of floo "Welcome lass" she went to stand by her mother. as he disappeared into the green flames, hat and Scarf still on, but at this point he just wanted to get home...For all the things an Auror stood for, and for all those things he had to do in his duties...he could safely say that this was a first and most definitely! a Last!.

* * *

**Second Chapter Contains Slash and m/m between Moody and Rufus. Beware!!!**

* * *


	2. and Some Play

**All work and some play makes Moody a Happy Boy**

**Character: **Alastor Moody and Rufus Scrimgeour.

**Pairing: **Moody/Scrimgeour

**Warning:** Cross Dressing and brief spanking and swearing

**Summary: **Moody has had a long day at work, coming home wearing makeup. His Lover thinks its a turn on...cross dressing ensues.

**Dedicated to:** Lalah Nuit who is also mad 4 moo.

* * *

**All Work and Some Play Makes Moody a Happy Boy**

It had been one hell of a long day. First the Auror inspections, then the tests, a raid, followed by the call out, 2 of there numbers in hospital, a few death eaters dead. And then of course the little girl he spent time with, who had painted his face with makeup, so naturally it would be expected for him to come storming out of the fireplace, and going up to remove his make up no questions asked, however It would not have been expected for him to storm out of the fireplace to walk into his long time lover and fellow Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, a huge grin on his face and a big glass of apple brandy in his hand, looking over him with a marked approval, which only served to irritate Moody more.

"Nice Hat Alastor" said Rufus, which only proved to be exactly the wrong thing to say as Moody grabbed it and shoved it in his face, while confiscating the glass of Brandy to drown his sorrows in, tearing off the scarf and letting it land on Rufus's head as he did so, and sitting down in his favorite chair scowling at the world, too tired to bother getting up to take the make up off. "The makeup suits you..." remarked Rufus thoughtfully as he poured himself another glass...Moody growled and threw his glass at him with all the force he could muster, shards of glass and waisted brandy flying all over the place. Rufus spun on his heals and gave Moody the most disapproving look in his arsenal, Making Moody shrink into his seat, even if he did tilt his head up and look defiantly back at him, make up and all.

"Now Now Alastor, you behave yourself or you'll regret it" said Rufus as he sipped his brandy, leaning against the warn firebrick mantle-piece. Examining Moody with a leering smirk. "What ya gonna do lad? Spank me?" jeered Moody as he summoned the decanter and poured himself another drink "No....Good idea though. What I would do however is petrify you, and take photos, and sending them to the Daily Prophet and plastering them around the Ministry and your office door ...with a permanent sticking charm?" he said matter of factly. "scarf and hat accessories in tow!"

Moody glared at his better half, (if you could call him that) standing up and walking over to join him at the fireplace, toying with the glass in the hand as he watched him carefully "And what would we have to do to make that...not happen Rufus?" He asked raised eyebrow and all. Giving him the patented Moody glare. "You fix that make-up up to look half descent...take off all of your clothes, put on something a little more feminine and a little less..." Rufus looked him up and down, licking his lips loving how Moody looked every bit that man he is, even when looking like a clown "like this" Moody glared at him for a long moment "Brat!" he said as if this word solved everything "Thats blackmail that is! I should have ya arrested!!!" Rufus just smirked and leaned forward kissing him on the tip of the nose, getting his lips coated in blush,before grabbing Moody's bulging crotch and giving it a good squeeze with a smirk"You know you want to Ally." Moody glared at him, for a bottom, he sure was a pushy little shit.

"Fine I'll do it, but only on a few conditions!" said moody crossing his arms with a smirk, making Rufus rethink his position on things, but the man was to stubborn to step down. "Alright...name them old man!" Moody's glare darkened if possible, and Rufus shrunk down a bit more if possible "First. We speak of this te NOONE! Second. If ya bring a camera near me..EVER! Ya'll find it the most uncomfortable thing ya'll ever have up that ass o yers...and last....if ya laugh at me...EVER during this whole thing, not only is the deal of, but I befuddle ya te think yer a 90 year old woman who needs a diaper change and take ya te work like that! De I make meself clear lad?" Rufus Paled and nodded, taking a step back watching as Moody walked passed him, a huge sneer on his face "I'll be out in an hour lad..." grumbled Moody as he went in to fix himself up.

Rufus sat on the couch, watching the clock, as his cock ached at the thought of his boss, and commander, his Top and Dominating lover, dressed in a feminine attire with makeup on. He was going to enjoy this...every second of it if it killed him! ...it probably would...When he was just about to give in to the need to bring himself off, Moody stepped out of the room and into the lounge.

Rufus couldn't believe how hot Moody looked like this. Standing tall...makeup done to compliment his features (yes Moody has features! Like his dark chocolate brown eye, that from a distance may appear beady but up close bearing the weight of the world, his chin scarred by in its own way perfect and the skin just under his chin, so soft and sensitive to touch) wearing robes, not a dress that would have shown every one of his curves in the wrong places, but a set of witches robes, dark green, light almost transparent cotton with lace and long fanned out sleeves with embroidery at the cuffs , coming up to a floral decorated top part of the robes, but upon closer inspection Moody was wearing high heals, a garter belt fishnet stockings, panties that clung just that much to tightly, defining every part of his manhood, a plaid mini skirt that might as well have been a belt it was so short, only hiding the top plane of the panties, but still showing a good deal in the middle and finally a set of tear drop earing to go with his newly tamed hair and a thick silver chain necklace to finish it off....He looked so good. Rufus had to admit to himself that Moody was the only man who could ever make that look, look manly.

Clearing his throat he walked over to moody, who was scowling, hand on his hip, fist clenched, but otherwise relaxed. Making him look even more menacing than normal in Rufus's opinion. Once in front of Moody, he took his hand, pleased to note the dark red nail varnish on his well kept finger nails. Loving how Moody didn't do anything less than 100% and sat him down on the bed, sliding his hand under the witches robe actually surprised to find Moody had removed his hair, but then there was that 100% issue again. Opening the robes, to find the black nearly see through panties,and miniskirt hiding his bulging erection, he couldn't resist.

"Lie back Alastor" ordered Rufus, earning himself a scowl and moody crossing his arms "Please?" moody smirked nodded and fell back onto the bed, Rufus pulled down Moody's lacy nickers to just above mid calf,and pulled his skirt up before for once using his mouth wisely, and sucked Moody off expertly, lapping at the sensitive skin between Moody's balls and cock, curling his tongue around the underside of Moody's heavy cock and dragging it up, making Moody Growl, and buck his hips, and just when it was about to get to much for Moody, Rufus...stopped...

Moody so caught up in it all, didn't notice that Rufus his suicidal dimwitted and soon to be killed loved had stopped, until he felt a cold breeze around his nether's, followed by a harsh snap as the underwear was pulled up over his cock, trapping it in place again and pressing it against his body...How woman could wear this was beyond him. Moody was about to sit up and hex him, but found himself pinned down, "Lad...if ya don't let me up now, .Pay!" Warned Moody, his threat that much more tangible as a vase exploded in the corner. Rufus who was still sitting on top of Moody pinning his arms to his sides and stroking his beautifully painted face "I know my love" said Rufus leaning over to kiss moody , who moved his head away to glare,making Rufus pout "I cant wait to see what you come up with!" he said as he shifted his weight off Moody, but holding his forearms down.

"This is my fantasy Alastor, Please..." Rufus bit his lip looking like the needy submissive Moody could never deny "Brat! Tenight I'll do what ya want! But Merlin help ya temorrow!" Rufus immediately brightened up, leaning down for a kiss and coming up with lipstick smudged on his own lips. Before getting up straight and pulling Moody up to stand in front of him in all his glory, wet spot now present on the underwear, but otherwise looking as beautiful as before, smugged lipstick an improvement in Rufus's opinion,

Hands moving up Moody's now hairless chest, stopping to play teasingly over his nipples, making Moody growl and threw his head back, feeling the rough hands moving over his shoulders, slipping the robe off him, revealing him, His Fake leg magicked to look real for once, Not that he had ever cared. But it seemed right. The high heals making his beautiful clean shaved-legs an even more pleasing form than it normally was, making the muscles in his leg tense and show off how tight his legs where, leading up his leg covered in dark fishnet, to his glorious thighs, scars starting to show, the leather garter straps holding up the stockings clinging to his thighs,complimenting them, leading up to the black laced almost see threw panties, the shape of his hard cock bulging through the underwear. Pressing against his the bottom of his stomach hidden under the miniskirt that hid nothing, up the flat, only slightly flabby toned belly, that had scars over it too, up his chest to the chain that hung midway just above his now dark,hard, swollen nipples, up and up to the earing's that seemed to glitter brightly matching the chain, and finally the makeup on Moody's face and his hair so neatly brushed and in place...God he was a lucky man...

"Right My Girl Get on your back on the bed...please" Moody looked like he was about to kill again, but did as he was told, getting onto the bed, giving Rufus a good view of his ass the panties making Moody's balls cling to his body, making an interesting bulge form at the bottom of the panties, but his mussing was halted when Moody threw a pillow at him to wake him up "Get Movin! Its rather uncomfortable like this!" He growled his face bright red from from being under so much scrutiny. Rufus walked up turned him onto his stomach and smacked him once...twice...and a third time. Making moody give a surprised growl and was rolled back onto his back, to find some pillows lined under his hips, lifting up his hips, scowling and thinking of all the tortures he is going to inflict. "was that Necessary?" narrowing his good eye as he watched Rufus lean over and peck him on his lips. "Yes it was my girl...you were acting far to bitchy for my liking...I prefer my whores to have open legs, not open mouths" he winked, Moody spluttered indignantly...whores?...Oh the boy was going to pay for this!

His train of thought however was disrupted, when his nickers were pushed to the side and a single slick finger was pushed into him. Rufus was loathed to remove the panty loving how it clung to the best parts of Moody, trapping his delicious cock. But at this point Moody was only interested in the finger applying constant pressure to his rarely used prostate, and the hand slowly and languidly rubbing over the rough fabric over his cock, muttering words like "Such a sweet girl" and "such a hot little girl" his finger and hand working on Moody until Moody was wrything, red painted fingers digging into the cushion under him, his knuckles white. "RUFUS!!! PLEASE!!!"

Two of the sweetest words ever screamed in Rufus's opinion as he removed his finger and tore the panties to release Moody's purpling and rather impressive if he did say so himself erection, the panties material still clinging to his skin, but at least giving him more room to screw Moody senseless. Using a Spell to wet and stretch Moody's soon to be well used ass, he probed Moody with his fingers once more stretching him out as much as possible, enjoying the sight of his strong man, stretched out in front of him, legs wide, earing, makeup and miniskirt, looking every bit the wanton slut he loved. And to see such a beautiful site before him, he was willing to pay the piper so to speak.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Moody reached up, grabbed his shoulders pulled him eye to eye and nose to nose and growling,"If ya don't fuck me RIGHT Now I swear ya are gonna go te work with a butt-plug the size of my fist up yer ass! And a Cock ring so tight ya'll wish yer balls would drop off just so ya an get some relief!/Boy/!" Eyes Narrowed, looking like he meant ever word of it, this close up the eyeliner and mascara evident spurring him on, removing his fingers with a pop, shortly followed by the own Cock.

Moody clung to Rufus as he moved in slowly, it had been some time since he was on the receiving end of a cock, and he didn't think he could hold out this long, the plaid skirt was rubbing against the head of his cock, and imagining how he must look under Rufus . Wasn't really helping him much at all. "Rufus..." he moaned digging his fingers in deeper "Shh girl, shh its alright I've got you" Moody was sooooo over being called girl it wasn't even funny, he grabbed Rufus by the collar of his open shirt and pulled him into a kiss, while Rufus worked in and out of him, Moody beginning to meet every single one of his thrusts, until they were both grunting and moaning, one earing, flung across the room, the necklace tangled in Moody's now messy hair, his makeup now shared between the two of them, and tattered panty material statical clinging to Rufus's shirt. The sound of the bed squeaking loud enough to scare the boggart that was hiding under it, but they eventually got to their climaxes all attention to clothing flown out the window as they screamed together.

Lying together in sated debauched glory, Moody his eye closed, fingers curled around around Rufus's wrist, still dressed in his stockings, heals and miniskirt. Rufus his trousers discarded somewhere that would need a spell to get back. Underwear in a similar position as his trousers was playing with band of the panties,slowly dragging them down Moody's hip. "Ally?" he asked with a yawn, moving over to curl up on Moody's side...Moody grunted, which Rufus took for a "What?"..."Where did you get these clothes from?" Moody's eyes sprang open, a blush working on his face. "Does it matter te ya that I might enjoy wankin with a garter-belt and high heals on?" grunted Moody feeling a smile developing on Rufus's face as he wiggled in against his neck. A small chuckled followed by Rufus saying "Thats my girl" insured that he would be very uncomfortable at work tomorrow with the promised butt-plug up his ass...that would teach him to be a pushy bottom! Moody thought as he drifted into a blissful slumber.


End file.
